1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tool that provides for precise alignment of a row layer of rectangular roof shingles expeditiously and accurately, and in particular, to a shingle alignment tool that utilizes a kneeling platform used by the shingle applicator that allows for alignment and nailing or stapling of the shingles in a coordinated movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of asphalt or asphalt-like, rectangular (typically one foot by three feet), overlapping shingles for roofs is well known. The shingles are constructed in one piece in elongated strips 3 ft. long, having spaced lateral separations with the edges being shaped like rectangles along one side, and a continuous shingle body along the top edge where the shingle is attached by nails or staples to a typically plywood roof that is covered with tar paper. Perhaps the most time consuming aspect of applying shingles to the roof is the vertical alignment thereof so that the bottom lower edges of the shingles are properly spaced relative to the previously attached row of shingles, there being a precise distance of overlap required for proper alignment, and assuring that the horizontal line is parallel to the previously attached row along the bottom edges. Numerous devices have been utilized in the past to expedite the alignment so that the worker with a hammer and nails or staple gun can get the shingle layer to be applied perfectly aligned before fastening with the nails or staples. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,217 issued to Stewart Sep. 17, 1985 shows a double row shingle alignment fixture. The device is quite complex and includes several panels, slots, and hinges which do not greatly expedite the job. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,279 issued to Williams May 28, 1991 shows a strip shingle alignment tool that includes a 90.degree. edge that fits flush against the shingles and a spring actuated manual clamp that provides for clamping along the previously attached row of shingles. This requires manual actuation of two clamps, with the additional time of alignment, and then the expectation that hammering or stapling the current shingle row will not move the alignment tool to the wrong position. Thus, the tool is itself time consuming when utilized for shingle alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,144 issued to Barnett Jan. 15, 1980 shows yet another variation on the strip shingle alignment fixture that includes a mechanical clamp for holding it in position. This again requires the additional time of alignment using the manual clamp, and then avoiding any contact that could jar or move the alignment tool during the process of attaching or nailing shingles. Because of the position of the tool, the fact that the roof layer has to physically be positioned adjacent or near the tool can result in accidental brushing against the tool, causing the alignment to become erroneous.
The present invention overcomes the problems shown in the prior art by eliminating a manually actuated clamp or clamps and providing an alignment tool that allows the shingle applicator to physically pull the alignment tool in position while the shingle applicator is actually attaching the shingles with hammer and nail or staple gun or a nail gun. This is accomplished by employing a kneeling board in conjunction with a premeasured pair of brackets having a measuring flange which can be quickly and easily installed with the shingles attached and readily moved for the next alignment position.